


nice n warm

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Sakukarin + campfire.





	nice n warm

After a few moments, Sakura forces herself up with a grown. Karin shivers at the sudden loss of warmth. “What’re you doing?”

Sakura shivers herself, giving Karin a weak smile. “Building a campfire,” she says. “It’s freezing.”

Karin wants to pout, but she has to admit Sakura’s right. “Shove a bunch of sticks in a pile,” she tells her. “I’ll handle the rest.”

Sakura nods, starting to pile them up, while Karin hunts for the scroll in her pack that holds her sealed up blankets. She bites her thumb, swiping the blood across them in a flourish and pulled them out. She layers them, wrapping half of them around herself and leaving the other half of the blankets for Sakura.

Her girlfriend snorts, amused, dropping the last sticks off and then settling down next to her. “I didn’t know Naruto knit you two blankets,” she says.

Karin grins. “Juugo knit one.” With that, she flips her fingers through a few handsigns, blowing a gentle, thin stream of fire through her fingers to light the sticks. It takes a few moments, but the kindling alights, and she sits back with contentment.

“Very nice chakra control,” Sakura says, and okay, so  _maybe_  Karin was showing off, but what’s wrong with that?

“Very nice stick gathering skills,” Karin replies, and they snuggle into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
